


[VID] Cool Guys Like You

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: 3-4 min, Attempted mass murder, F/M, Poe - Freeform, Sexual Violence, Suicide, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what I want, babe? Cool guys like you out of my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Cool Guys Like You

Song/Artist: Trigger Happy Jack, by Poe  
Download from my site: [Cool Guys Like You, 41.3MB XviD avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/coolguyslikeyou-genusshrike.avi) (direct link)

**Author's Note:**

> My first vid! Which, of course, I now just want out my life, dammit. Heathers is my favourite movie, and dealing with it in the kind of intense detail I had to to make this has only increased my love. Winona Rider is even more brilliant than I had thought.


End file.
